Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system for an electrically powered vehicle, more particularly, control for discharging residual charges of a smoothing capacitor in a power supply system upon detection of a collision of the electrically powered vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
In a power supply system for an electrically powered vehicle including an electric motor for driving the electrically powered vehicle, power conversion is performed between (i) a DC voltage from a power storage device and (ii) an AC voltage of the electric motor. Hence, the power supply system is provided with a capacitor for smoothing the DC voltage.
WO 2010/131340 describes control for discharging residual charges of a smoothing capacitor in the event of a collision of an electrically powered vehicle. Specifically, it is described that detecting a collision of the vehicle based on a sensor output triggers a converter in the power supply system to perform DC voltage conversion, thereby performing forced discharging control for residual charges of the capacitor. Particularly, WO 2010/131340 discloses a configuration for securely performing the forced discharging control by using the residual charges of the capacitor for generation of power supply voltage of a controller, which is configured to perform the above-described forced discharging control.